


Awkward.

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is prepared for most things. He is not prepared for CMOs with dirty mouths, lying boyfriends, and uncharacteristically maudlin captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



There haven’t been many times that Hikaru Sulu could say he was truly caught off guard. He’s seen a lot in his twenty-three years, especially as a pilot serving under James T. Kirk. He thought that would effectively prepare him for anything, but alas, Hikaru is still surprised by some things.

Good food from the replicators, equally matched sparring partners, Pavel getting rammed by Doctor McCoy.

It’s the latter that really does him in. Food is temporary, sparring partners can still be pinned and beaten, but Pavel...

“Hikaru!”

“Shit.”

“Oh,” is all Hikaru can really muster right now, because he’s pretty sure he saw Kirk sucking a rainbow into McCoy’s skin not even yesterday, and _Yep, the bruises are still there on his neck._

_Okay, so it’s like that._ Hikaru nods curtly and makes an about face turn, walking right back out of Pavel’s quarters and heading towards observation deck three. He knows Kirk is still there, still talking about something with Scotty. _Was it possible need for new parts? More dilithium?_ Hikaru can’t really hear his own thoughts over the sound of the filthy things falling from McCoy’s mouth and how Pavel was begging for every single bit of it. He can’t hear over the sound of blood rushing through his ears, his heart loud and heavy in his chest, his breathing forced, and shallow.

And then Hikaru runs right into Kirk coming back from the deck, and he snaps out of it. “Captain.”

Kirk smiles and nods. “Mr. Sulu.”

“Are you and Doctor McCoy in an exclusive relationship?” Hikaru blurts it out right there in the middle of the corridor, then immediately regrets it. He’s buzzing, his skin flushed and sweaty as his body responds before his brain can finish processing the information.

Kirk’s smile falters. “We are, have been for six months. First of all, do I want to know how you know that we’re seeing each other?”

Hikaru shakes his head and bites his lip. “I just saw something I don’t think we were supposed to know.”

 

* * *

 

Kirk doesn’t take it as well as Hikaru thought he would.

He’s a litany of curses and half-coherent statements - “I’m no virgin, Hikaru - I can call you that, right? - I mean, but I was faithful! I stopped fucking around, I kept it in my pants, I even cleaned his toilet! And this is how he repays me? - and Hikaru thinks he might actually cry. Kirk’s - _Jim’s_ , since they’re apparently on first name basis now - face is red and puffy, but the tears aren’t there. What is there, however, is the genuine look of hurt and confusion. Hikaru’s confused and hurt too, but he doesn’t like to let such things show. Yes, they’re off duty, but he wants Jim to remember this later, how Hikaru can keep it together no matter what.

Jim stops pacing back and forth in front of his sofa when the door slides open, and in comes a bedraggled looking McCoy with that post-orgasm flush and fuck-it-all carefree posture. Jim lunges to punch him in the face, but Hikaru quickly pulls him back.

“Let me go, Hikaru! That’s an order!” Jim yells, but Hikaru shoves him behind and glares up at McCoy. Okay, yeah, their CMO’s got a couple pounds and inches on him, and who knew how they fought in the south - that’s why they called it “dirty,” right? - but Hikaru’s pretty sure he could handle him.

“You should go, McCoy,” Hikaru says evenly, even as his fist clenches against his side.

McCoy watches him, as if trying to understand a foreign protein, then smirks. “Oh, I understand. He told you he was a virgin, huh?”

Hikaru’s fist aches something fierce, but it’s more than worth it to see the blood spurt from McCoy’s nose and hear Jim’s triumphant cry. McCoy leaves with a few threats of egregious bodily harm and clutching his face, and Hikaru’s pride and adrenaline rush somehow lead him to hugging Jim. He doesn’t know why; they’re both happy, he supposes, because he punched the asshole responsible for ruining everything. Jim’s clutching his shirt in a moment of pure, unadulterated, honest emotion, and it’s kind of overwhelming if Hikaru’s going to be honest with himself. But he doesn’t mind, because he kind of wants body contact right now. He was feeling pretty unwanted a couple of minutes ago, and now Jim is holding onto him, trying not to cry.

Slowly, Hikaru rubs Jim’s back and tries to force himself to calm down, but he’s still riding the high of drawing blood, the buzzing from earlier still tingling at the surface of his skin. And then Jim shifts his head so that his hair is in Hikaru’s nose, and all Hikaru has to do is turn his head a bit in the opposite direction, but the smell is good. And then all his head can process is _Jim Jim Jim_ instead of _What did I do wrong what happened am I not good enough why McCoy why me why why why?_

Jim’s hands slide down Hikaru’s back, resting at his lumbar, and Hikaru can hear the subtle change in Jim’s breathing.

Well, that didn’t take very long.

Their kisses are hesitant at first, shaky and breathless as they both ride this rush of emotion that threatens to drown them. Hikaru clings to Jim’s hips and tries to unfasten his pants. He’d be lying if he said he never wondered how much these dark pants were hiding, and after seeing him in a wetsuit, he had an idea. Hikaru slides his hand inside and bites on Jim’s lower lip, smiling at the broken whimper it elicits. Wrapping a hand around Jim’s semi-hard cock, Hikaru begins to stroke, burying his face in the crook of Jim’s neck and shoulder, kissing the skin there gently. Jim moans softly as his hips move in tandem with Hikaru’s hand. And then Hikaru feels a pair of hands working with the clasp of his jeans, and he sucks on Jim’s neck, encouraging him on. Taking the hint, Jim gets Hikaru’s cock in his hand and ruts into Hikaru’s grip when Hikaru uses his other hand to get a handful of ass.

It’s perfect and shameless and so utterly desperate. They’re not even pretending like this is more than a rebound, just high strung emotions and a convenient outlet.

Hikaru’s name sounds broken and needy on Jim’s lips, and between their kisses, Hikaru can feel tears sliding over their skin. He knows it’s not his own, so he kisses up Jim’s cheeks and speeds up his hand, eager to chase away the pain that he can taste in Jim’s tears.

Jim gasps, breath catching in his throat, and buries his face in Hikaru’s shoulder as he comes, body trembling with orgasm and what Hikaru suspects are real tears. And then Jim’s hands are doing something more, twisting and tugging, rubbing gently in spots Hikaru had forgotten about with Pavel, and then everything just -

Hikaru releases Jim’s softening cock to grip onto his shoulders for support, and tries to keep his legs steady. He guides a still crying Jim to the sofa and gives him another kiss on the cheek.

“You were really serious about him, weren’t you?” Hikaru asks softly.

“I changed so much about myself for him. I wanted him so bad that I gave up who I was in return, and then he just throws it all away and I don’t even know why,” Jim shakes his head, wiping away his tears. “I have never cried over getting dumped.”

“I think it’s the fact that you were so invested,” Hikaru says carefully. He can’t be trusted to play therapist when their dicks are still hanging out of their pants.

“It was more than invested; I thought he was devoted to me, even as friends,” Jim sighs and leans against the couch. “How are you?”

Hikaru shrugs. “I feel lied to. Pavel told me he had never been in a relationship before, never so much as masturbated, was a virgin, the whole deal. And then I walked into what was basically a scene from Starfleet Cockmanders: Operation ASSimilate.”

Jim laughs, and Hikaru feels a bit better. “Bones has a way of bringing out the inner porn star in people.”

“Or insubordination. Am I going to face reprimand for punching him?”

Jim slings an arm around Hikaru as they relax on the couch. “Not if I can help it. It was more than called for.”

Hikaru appreciates this. This is something he can do, something where both people just need something simple and a quick release before getting back to their lives. He can’t do commitments and trust, now that he has to question how much else Pavel lied to him about.

But sitting on a couch and trying to pretend he and his commanding officer hadn’t been jerking off and crying is something very uncomplicated, in an ironic twist of fate.

Hikaru could get used to this.

 


End file.
